


Do You Really Want to Know?

by ShipMaester



Series: Stonestag and Ladydire [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMaester/pseuds/ShipMaester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This only makes sense (and it may not then) if you've read Just a Little Chat.  </p><p>Robert notices his brother, Stannis, is a little different these days . . . and it's most perceptable after lunch.  But he works during lunch . . . doesn't he?  Robert really wants to know what little brother is working on during lunch everyday!</p><p>Martin's toys . . . no profit remotely possible or attempted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Really Want to Know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jennilynn411](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennilynn411/gifts), [Sarah_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Black/gifts).



King’s Landing 2016  
Robert Baratheon

Marriage had changed his younger brother, although not it ways that most people could detect.  At Baratheon Enterprises, Stannis was still in charge of and involved in the minutest of details.  He was still humorless, but not as uptight somehow.  The change would be imperceptible to most people and the change was almost always more noticeable after lunch.  Not that Stannis took a lunch break, at least not out of the building.  Since his marriage to Sansa, he brought a lunch to work rather than sending out for something, and he still ate at his desk.  He had gained a few pounds and it looked good on him. 

Yet something was different.  Stannis bit people’s heads off less.  His body wasn't quite as rigid.  

Almost every day at noon, Stannis closed his door and worked on his laptop, seeming to do more work actually.   Robert remembered when he read and edited reports while eating whatever was brought in.  Now, he typed during lunch, taking occasional bites, but often sitting back with his hands on the keyboard.  If you watched him, which Robert would sometimes do from the outer office where their personal assistants worked, Stannis was so absorbed he didn’t notice he was being watched . . . that was what bothered him the most.  Stannis usually did not miss a thing.  Even more disturbing, he saw Stannis smirk at that keyboard once. 

Curiosity got the better of Robert.  Not for the first time, he asked Justin Massey to distract his brother and keep him occupied for about thirty minutes.  If Massey called, Stannis would log out.  Robert needed to see what was on that screen that Stannis found so intriguing every day.  _Had someone invented a new strategy honing game Stannis played at noon?_   

“I just saw Massey in the hallway.  You know the security training project Sansa started?” Robert started after he opened the door and stood in Stannis' office doorway.

Stannis looked up from the laptop, reading glasses perched on his nose.  “What of it?”

“Massey wants to throw out all her ideas and start over,” Massey would not thank him for this, but he’d go along with it and Robert would make it up to him. 

“Like hell he will!” Stannis said, teeth beginning to grind.  He typed something and then lowered the laptop screen to meet the keyboard and threw his reading glasses onto the desk.  _Good, he only put the laptop to sleep._ It was a matter of him clearing the manager’s office area and Robert could begin.  

Stannis’ password was easy.  It used to be Sh1r33n.  Robert let people, including Stannis, miscalculate him.  Just because he didn’t want to be working all the time and be as responsible as Stannis, it didn’t mean he didn’t have the intelligence to do so.  In fact, he considered it a sign of his great intelligence that he let Stannis do it all for him while still being CEO.  Having observed Stannis logging in during a meeting, Robert noticed exactly how many key strokes Stannis made.  Couple that with the fact that his brother was the one who suggested he use numbers and special characters in place of letters, he soon worked out that the new password was either S@ns@&Sh1r33n or Sh1r33n&S@ns@.

The first one worked.  Once he entered the right password, the screen lit up and he was looking at an active chat screen.  Scrolling back he saw that Stannis had been in a private chat room with Sansa.  Ladydire was a dead giveaway if you knew she had a pet direwolf named Lady.  And Stonestag?  Stannis knew himself. 

Robert couldn’t have stopped reading if he’d wanted to.  The idea of Stannis in a chat room at all was foreign territory. 

***LADYDIRE has entered your private chat room***

STONESTAG > Come here often?  
LADYDIRE > Do I know you?  
STONESTAG > Most definitely.  
LADYDIRE > Tell me what you look like so that I might remember.   
STONESTAG > Short.  Barely five feet.  Dark hair.  Handle-bar moustache.  Very large feet.      
LADYDIRE > I remember you!  It was quite the night we had.  I remember those “large feet”.  Very impressive to find out that old wives’ tale is so true!      
STONESTAG > I told you not to let my lack of height fool you. 

 _No! This cannot be Stannis Baratheon!_ Robert’s eyes were wide as he continued to read.  He had a hard time imagining Stannis having sex, let alone cybersex with role playing.  _Oh how he wished he could tell Ned about this!_   Ne would not appreciate knowing, but Robert would enjoy telling it all the same. 

LADYDIRE > Actually, you were not the first to tell me that.  ADORABLE_IMP told me the very same thing.   
STONESTAG > Can I kill him now?  
LADYDIRE > Aww.  You are cute when you’re jealous.  I only let YOU prove it.   
STONESTAG > That night was merely a preview.  I could prove a lot more.   
LADYDIRE > Sounds like bragging.   
STONESTAG > Statement of fact.   
LADYDIRE > Well then, if you’re going to brag, be more specific.   
STONESTAG > Would take too long.  I have to go back to work soon.  Perhaps if you tell me what you’re interested in, I could be specific in the time I have. 

Robert was certain he was either hallucinating or was in shock.  Stannis and Sansa had been married for over three months now and Stannis seemed to be on his laptop typing away every day at noon.  Surely they didn’t manage to keep this sort of thing going every day?  _Not Stannis?_  

LADYDIRE > How disappointing.  You’re the hit and run type who doesn’t stay to play.  
STONESTAG > Oh I stay to play.  Which is why I only choose to play when I have time to stay.  But if you don’t want me to play at all in the time I have, just say the word.  
LADYDIRE > I’ll play!  This talk of feet got me to thinking about my feet.  Any good with feet?  
STONESTAG > One of my specialties.  
LADYDIRE > Get to it then!      
STONESTAG > I’m putting your feet in my lap.  Then I start to massage one foot.  I run my thumb up and down your instep, pressing and massaging.   
LADYDIRE > My other foot might get jealous.   
STONESTAG > Your other foot is free to roam wherever it may like.  
LADYDIRE > Is it now!  I thought this was about me? 

Robert felt uncomfortable, in more ways than one, but he could not stop himself from continuing.  The thought that Stannis had these conversations with Sansa and might have to take care of himself in the washroom of his office afterward was a combination of amusing and downright unsettling.  Then again, this wasn’t heavy cybersex.  It did seem like they might be keeping it light enough to stay just shy of that necessity.  But if his starchy brother getting off was not the goal here, what was?

STONESTAG > Yes.  Right.  So back to your foot.  I’m massaging the instep with one hand and the heel with the other.      
LADYDIRE > My toes feel lonely.  
STONESTAG > Only have my mouth left.

Robert nearly fell out of the leather chair.  _Stannis . . . suggesting he would suck her toes?  Did this happen in real life?_  

LADYDIRE > Go right ahead.   
STONESTAG > How’s that?  
LADYDIRE > Love the way you lathe my toes and then suck on each one.    
STONESTAG > Being able to use two hands and my mouth at the same time is a featured item on my resume.  
LADYDIRE > You are very talented!   
STONESTAG > Now the other foot.   
LADYDIRE > Feels so good!   
STONESTAG > Have any requests after your feet?  
LADYDIRE > I think I feel a cramp in my inner thigh; both of them actually. 

 _Surely they didn’t do this every day?_   Robert considered that they may use the chatroom daily at noon, but he couldn’t imagine Stannis, _not Stannis_ , keeping this up on a daily basis. Perhaps they chatted about their day and he just happened to stumble on this rare occasion.   _That had to be it!_  

STONESTAG > I’ll be there next unless you keep distracting me with your other foot.      
LADYDIRE > Can’t help it.  I like to rub my feet against firm objects.   
STONESTAG > Shit/Problem/LY  
LADYDIRE > LYT.  See you in a few hours. 

That was even more shocking . . . Stannis ended his chat with an “LY”.  _What else could it mean but “Love You” . . . and did Stannis really write "Shit"?_  

Lowering the screen back down to put the laptop to sleep again, Robert ran his hand over his mouth and stared.  _What was Sansa doing to his brother?_   Scratch that thought; they were evidently doing quite a lot and while he might dwell on that later outside the office, he needed to stop thinking about it now.  What he wanted to do was pick up the phone and call Ned . . . or Renly.  Ned would give him a stern lecture about prying, and he guessed it was not a friendly thing to do to tell a man about his daughter, even his married daughter, engaging in cybersex.  Renly wouldn’t keep his mouth shut and it would end up on social media, which wouldn’t bode well for BE.  _Or would it?_   No . . . better the competitors still think of Stannis as more machine than man. 

He got up from Stannis’ desk, careful to return the chair to the position Stannis left it in.  Robert needed to take a walk.  As he started down the hallway, he saw Stannis coming his way. 

“Massey had his mind changed for him,” Stannis announced as he grew closer.

Robert bobbed his head, desperately trying to keep a straight face, “I’m sure he did.”  As they passed, Robert thought to break out into as much of a trot as he was able to get away before he burst out laughing.  Instead, he looked down at his brother’s feet.  _Damnit!  His feet are bigger than mine!_


End file.
